Redo
by Fallen121
Summary: Wouldn't we all love to have a second chance to grasp onto something so good yet we let it go? Well Artemis gets a second chance to redo a mistake she regrets with the help of the new goddess of time. Sequel to Miss Chance.


A/n: -_- Time travel idea got stuck in my head from a certian reviewer AKA x0097-Fuinn. And thanks to BlueCottonCandy839 + Ronnie R15. So because of x0097-Fuinn I wrote a companion piece. And BlueCottonCandy839 your review of miss chance is inaccurate I'm the avereage run of the mill writter. Anyways thanks though. DISCLAIMER I DON't own anything about, in, on or outside of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

" I'll give you one more chance to repair all the damage you've done to your heart. Artemis, remember you can't tell him anything of this future or unpreventable events he must live through." the glowing young woman said to Artemis who had been talking to Athena. Till everything seemed to stop for Artemis looked at her current situation.

" I don't understand?" Artemis inquired.

" Your heart no longer exists. After all its only been six years, five months, two weeks, a day, six hours, thirty minutes and four seconds. I know, your... Never mind someone told me of him. In the future we need you to be more compassionate and less likely to feed any man into the lion's den in a heart beat." Artemis looked at the woman. She looked awfully familiar. Artemis couldn't put her finger on it. She had frown on her face as she told Artemis this which reminded her so much of someone.

" What do you mean? What happens to me?"

" You... You kill the hero we needed to save Olympus. All because of one mistake he said to you. The fates deemed you need your heart. You need compassion. As my mother would say your father was the only one for me. I was maiden after all, still am."

" Who are your parents?"

" You were always like this. I just state the obvious and you still inquire. After all this will you accept this chance to redo what you regret most? To return to him and try to be with him?"

" Show me your eyes, and I mean their true color." Artemis demanded fearing the worse. " Goddess of Time you think I wouldn't suspect that you would be..."

" Your own daughter." she responded showing her own silver orbs. " Having brain children was a wonderful invention by Aunt Athena. Guess I know where my smile and sword play came from. You were always lonely, so very distant. I love you and I know you love me too. I didn't know who my dad was until Aunt Aphrodite and Athena sent me here. I never grew up with him but you were an amazing mom. I wish that you would've tried."

"..."

" Oh mom don't tell me you don't love him. I wish I could see him."

" Join me on this chance then." Artemis stated hugging her daughter.

" I'll fade away either way. I might as well." she replied with a sad smile making Artemis look down at her feet.

" Selina."

" Yes mother?"

" Take me back now."

" As you will." they were engulfed in a bright white light.

Outside Hunter's camp seven years ago.

" I don't exist in this time, you'll know when you've changed the timeline mother." Selina said as she twirled a silver staff in her right hand. She had changed into a teenage girl in a hunter's uniform. Artemis knew what she meant. Selina would disappear and somewhere in Artemis she didn't want that to happen. Even if she didn't know her now she was her daughter.

" Whats the date?" Artemis asked.

" I believe this is the last class Percy has with you. I mean dad has with you if I was correct on the date Athena gave me."

" So its the day I let him go. That's not going to happen."

" Its good to hear you say something with confidence Mom. If I can call you that."

" Of course, but not around the Hunt or Percy."

" Awe you called him Percy."

"..."

Big house

Artemis leaned up against the door blocking Percy from getting in. Artemis knew this was how things end up last time. She didn't stay last time she merely said goodbye and teleported to her hunters. She had Selina beside her and Annabeth was inside going to say she wanted to get back together after they both accused each other of being too friendly with other people. She never knew how Percy would accuse or Annabeth, but after all they are mere mortals after all she thought.

" Percy I have something to tell you." Artemis said in soft soothing voice.

" I have something to tell you too." Percy responded looking at Selina, who looked at him with excitement as well as in wonder.

" Okay you go first."

" Oh really after you Lady Artemis."

" Please Percy we've went over this before." Artemis stated winking.

" Fine, just so you know I went easy on you."

" Uh huh."

" I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me."

" Percy come here I want to show you something." Percy felt extremely uncomfortable at that comment, but none the less he followed her order. She closed the distance of a few mere feet. She pressed her lips to his with all the emotions she had held from the moment she left in the old past to when her daughter gave her this chance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he let his fall around her waist. He returned the kiss, he never thought she'd feel the same way. He'd been feeling attracted to her since the third session of training. He's always wanted to press his lips to hers since then, he wanted to be more then friends.

" Ahem." Selina said as she began to notice her feet disappearing. The pair stopped and looked at her. Selina had tears falling down from her eyes. The pair saw her begin to vanish before them. " I guess this is my stop. Goodbye mum."

" No, not so soon." Artemis said trying to run towards her. Even if Artemis barely even knew her, somehow Artemis had a motherly instinct kick in the moment she had appeared. Artemis reached out to cup her daughter's face, but felt nothing as she disappeared. Artemis cried silent tears, as Percy hugged her from behind.

Four years later

" Selina I want her name to be Selina." Artemis said as she held her new born in her arms. She was perfect, Percy stood at her side looking at his wife and his daughter. Artemis had told him that their child was going to be a girl and she was going to be named Selina. Artemis thought of this second chance as a much brighter start to a better future. Artemis set Selina lightly on the bed and watched her grow before her and Percy's eyes. Her family was complete.

A/n: So there we have it happily ever after. -_- brain children like this story is so messy.


End file.
